Le choix d'être heureux
by Princess39130
Summary: Un Draco mignon , un Harry protecteur , mélangez à ça Disney Land Paris et vous obtenez un HPDM tout Guimauve
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

**Ça y est ! C'est enfin le Grand soir ! Le super méga concert des « Lost Futures » ! **

**Voilà ce qui était entrain de transformer le grand Draco Malefoy, qui d'habitude si froid et si arrogant, en une sorte de fan hystérique sur excité de voir ses idoles en concert. Bien sur tout ceci ne saillait vraiment pas, mais alors pas du tout, à l'image que devait donner un Malefoy, comme lui avait inculqué depuis sa plus tendre enfance son très cher père. **

**Mais peu importe, car se soir il allait aller à «****Pré Au Lard****»**** avec Blaise Zabinni, son meilleur ami, et s'amuser comme un fou au meilleur concert de sa vie****! **

**Pendant que Draco se rendait absolument parfait pour **

**«****The concert****», Blaise s'impatientait derrière la porte****:**

**Si t'es pas sortis dans 5 minutes gamin, je te prends par tes mignons cheveux blonds et te traines jusqu'à «****Pré Au Lard****»****! **

**Je ne suis pas un ****GAMIN****!**

**Tais toi et dépêches toi au lieu de parler, gamin****!**

**Blaise t'es chiant****!**

**C'est toi qui m'as dis de te forcer à te dépêcher pour éviter qu'on soit en retard. **

**Je me bouge. Et au passage****: ****JE NE SUIS PAS UN****GAMIN****!**

**Il entendit clairement son meilleur ami rire malgré la porte de sa chambre de préfet.**

**Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était à peine plus petit que les autres, que les traits de son visage étaient doux et que **

**Ses cheveux si blonds qu'on dirait qu'ils sont qu'ils sont d'un magnifique blanc pure lui donnaient un petit air d'ange. **

**Mais tout de même sa musculature, acquise par son année de quidittch intensive, et son intelligence, sans être modeste, prouvait bien qu'il n'était pas un gamin****! Bon c'est vrai que comparé à Blaise et son 1m88 de muscle il était pathétique avec son petit 1m67… Mais bon****! Après avoir enfilé un superbe jeans moldue délavé, mais qui lui allait si bien, un sweat à capuche gris-bleu foncé et une paire de convers noir et blanche, il se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte à Blaise****:**

**-La princesse est enfin prête à allée au bal ou a-t-elle oubliée ses pantoufles de verre?**

**- La princesse remercie son valet de l'emmener de suite au concert ou sinon un certain Blaise va se retrouver en robe de soirée pour le reste de la semaine****!**

**- L'emmerdeur prit à son propre jeu …**

**- Non sérieux, on y va Blaise****?**

**- T'es si pressé que ça****?**

**- Ouais. ****VIVE LES « LOST FUTURES » ****!**

**- Bon alors va y.**

**Et c'est ainsi que les deux amis se rendirent en dehors du château de Poudlard pour ensuite prendre la route de «****Pré Au Lard****»****. Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur la place où avait lieu le concert et se dépêchèrent d'atteindre le devant de la scène sans se faire écrabouiller par la foule. A plusieurs reprises Blaise dû joué de ses muscles, et de sa taille, pour faire passé Draco mais aussi pour éviter que les gens ne «****s'approche****»**** de trop près du corp du blond. Blaise c'était donné se rôle de grand frère depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard, quand il avait vu Draco pleurer car il s'était fait pelotter dans le «****Poudlard express****».**

**Depuis Blaise avait juré de protéger le blond de tout les pervers et de tout les chagrins, car si le blond faisait croire qu'il n'avait besoin de personne, Blaise savait que le****blond ressemblait véritablement a un petit chaton sans défenses.**

**Tout les gens qui voulaient avoir Draco ou juste être ami avec lui devait d'abord passé par Blaise. Et dire qu'ils se**

**Connaissaient depuis la maternelle.**

**C'est ainsi qu'au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent juste devant la scène et remarquèrent que beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard étaient là eux aussi. Dans la foule Draco crut apercevoir Harry Potter mais quand il retourna la tête une deuxième fois celui-ci avait disparu. **

**Draco****! Le concert va commencer****!**

**Enfin**

**A ce moment le groupe débarqua sur scène, fit l'habituel discours de début et attaqua avec leur première chanson****:**

**«****J'ai longtemps cherché sa présence**

**Rêver 100 fois de son visage**

**J'ai trouvé de l'or et même quelques étoiles **

**Maintenant qu'elle est a mes cotés**

**Et j'ai appris par cœur la pureté de son âme **

**Parfois elle m'impressionne encore **

**Elle fait partit de moi**

**Je veux juste un dernier regard**

**Avant l'ombre et les ténèbres**

**Un vertige puis le silence**

**Je veux juste un dernier regard**

**Je l'ai appris trop tard**

**Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute**

**La flèche a gravée dans ma peau**

**C'est une douleur qui se garde**

**Qui fait qu'on apprend par le mal**

**Mais je connais l'histoire **

**Il est déjà trop tard**

**Dans son regard **

**On peut apercevoir **

**Qu'elle se prépare**

**Au grand voyage**

**Je veux juste un dernier regard**

**Avant l'ombre et les ténèbres**

**Un vertige puis le silence**

**Je veux juste un dernier regard**

**J'ai reçu de ses mains **

**Le bonheur encré dans mon âme**

**C'est même trop pour un seul homme**

**Et je l'ai vu partir **

**Sans rien dire**

**Cependant écoute bien****:**

**Merci**

**D'avoir enchantée ma vie**

**Je veux juste un dernier regard**

**Avant l'ombre et les ténèbres**

**Un vertige puis le silence**

**Je veux juste un dernier regard**

**Je veux juste un dernier regard**

**Avant l'ombre et les ténèbres**

**Un vertige puis le silence**

**Je veux juste un dernier regard****»**

**Ensuite, il y eu encore une dizaine de chansons avant que le chanteur du groupe annonce la dernière. Alors que Draco s'amusait à danser il se sentit tirer en arrière et attirer dans une étreinte remplie de tendresse et l'inconnu lui posa un délicat baiser sur le front en murmurant****:**

**Tu es magnifique quand tu danse …**

**Potter …****?**

**Sachant qu'il était reconnu, Harry s'enfuit et Draco ne put le rattraper à cause de la foule.**

**A cet instant la chanson se termina et Blaise se retourna vers un Draco avec un visage triste et heureux à la fois.**

**Et Blaise les vis arriver.**

**Il approcha de son ami et le pris dans ses bras au moment où Draco explosa en larmes comme l'avait prévu Blaise.**

**Draco … Qu'est ce qui c'est passé****?**

**Il était là Blaise … **

**Je sais … Je l'ai vu quand on est arrivés…**

**Il m'a prit dans ses bras, m'as embrassé le front et dit que j'étais beau quand je dansais …**

**Et****? C'est super pour toi …**

**Mais il c'est enfui juste après Blaise****! Il a dû ne se tromper de personne****! Ou c'était une blague****!**

**Draco… Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut confondre tes cheveux avec ceux d'un autre… Et ce n'est pas son genre de faire des blagues dans ce genre, tu le sais… Et même si c'était le cas je le tuerais sans hésiter, Survivant ou pas****!**

**Cette dernière phrase eu le mérite de tirer un minuscule sourire du petit blond**

**On va rentrés maintenant Draco. Sinon Rusard va se faire une joie de nous collés Préfet ou pas.**

**Oui**

**La voix de Draco ressemblait à celle d'un enfant qui était triste et Blaise se jura d'aller parler à Ron Weasley, le meilleur ami d'Harry, car il avait promis à Draco de ne pas parler des sentiments du blond au héros.**

**Mais depuis quelques temps les relations avec le rouquin c'étaient améliorés. Arrivés à Poudlard, il accompagna Draco jusqu'à sa chambre et alla se coucher dans celle juste a coté.**

**Une fois dans sa chambre, Draco s'allongea sur son lit, se roula en boule, sortit de sous son oreiller un petit lion en peluche et le serra contre son cœur en murmurant****:**

**Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai … Si seulement Harry pouvait m'aimer juste un tout petit peu … Ça me suffirais… Mais c'est impossible… Jamais il n'aimera un fils de mangemort…**

**En prononçant cette dernière phrase des larmes lui coulèrent sur les joues. Lui ne voulait pas devenir mangemort. Et il alluma la petite veilleuse verte puis s'endormit, épuisé de tristesse****.**

**A suivre … **

3333333333333333333

Lilou : Pleurs pas Dray !

Draco : J'en ai marre d'être tout seul !

Lilou : Bon le temps que je le console, Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

**Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla avec les yeux rougis par les larmes et se rendit compte qu'il s'était couché sans s'être déshabillé au préalable .Il se dépêcha donc de se lever et d'aller prendre une bonne douche. Alors qu'il se lavait tranquillement, il entendit la voix, au combien « mélodieuse », de Blaise depuis le couloir :**

**Draco Lucius Malefoy ! Si tu n'es pas près dans 5 min je jette tes CD des « Lost Futures » donc tu ferais mieux de bouger tes petites fesses de sous la douche !**

**Blaise t'es ignoble !**

**Je sais, plus que 4 min.**

**Draco coupa l'eau et d'un sort se séchait immédiatement, s'habillât en vitesse, et pour la première fois fit impasse du gel. Ses CD valaient bien le coup de ne pas être irréprochable et de toute façons il détestait se mettre du gel mais avec son père on n'a pas trop le choix.**

**Ca y est la princesse a finit de se préparer ?**

**Ouais et je t'emmerde Blaise !**

**Oh. C'est bon. Tu sais très bien que je n'aurais jamais fait ça.**

**Umph.**

**Bon on y va ?**

**Grosse bouffe !**

**Si je t'attrape Draco tu vas morfler !**

**S'en suivit d'une course poursuite jusqu'à la « Grande Salle », mais Draco rentra dans quelqu'un en voulant tirer la langue a Blaise.**

**Mais t'es pas bien Malefoy !**

**Bonjour aussi Granger.**

**Ca va Draco ?**

**Ouais t'inquiète ! A part que je suis rentré dans un griffon qui a pas l'air de bonne humeur.**

**Tiens salut Blaise et Draco**

**Salut Ron !**

**Bonjour.**

**Depuis quand t'es ami avec… Ça ?**

**Oh ! Arrête Hermione !ils sont hyper sympas une fois que tu les connais bien !**

**Tss Quand Harry saura ça !**

**Mais je suis déjà au courant.**

**HARRY**** !**

**Oui Hermione c'est mon nom.**

** ça ne te fait rien ? Tous ces serpents ? C'est dégoutant !**

**C'est plutôt ton comportement qui est dégoutant ! Si Ron pense que Malefoy et Zabinni … excusez-moi habitudes tenaces. Si ****DRACO ET BLAISE**** sont cool alors je le crois !**

**Merci Harry !**

**De rien mec. T'es mon meilleur pote, je te dois au moins ça.**

**Si c'est comme ça ! Ne vous approchez plus de moi ! Traitres !**

**C'est ça !**

**Bon débarras !**

**Puis ils se retournèrent vers nos deux compères**

**Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais je commence à avoir la dalle, tu viens Harry ?**

**Umph.**

**Après qu'ils soient partis Blaise se tourna vers Draco qui n'avait rien dit depuis l'arriver de Potter et le trouva en train de fixer l'endroit où le Brun se tenait.**

**-Draco ? Ca va ?**

**- Il nous a défendu !**

**- ?**

**-****IL NOUS A DÉFENDU**** !**

**- J'ai vu Draco, j'ai vu … Ont va manger maintenant ?**

**- Si tu veux.**

**Et se fut à leur tour de rentrer dans la « Grande Salle », une fois ceci fait, Draco et Blaise se rendirent a leurs places habituelles a la table des serpentard. Mais alors qu'ils allaient commencés leurs petits déjeuner, le directeur de « Poudlard », Albus Dumbledore, demanda le silence et pris la parole :**

**Mes très chers élèves, le corps enseignant et moi-même avons eu la bonne idée d'organiser un voyage visant à améliorer les relations inter maisons.**

**A cette annonce la salle fut envahie par un brouhaha incommensurable.**

**- Les enfants un peu de calme ! Le voyage aura lieu en France dans le plus beau parc d'attraction : Disney Land Paris ! **

**Si le bruit était fort tout a leurs là il devenait presque impossible a supporter.**

**SILENCE**** !**

**Merci Severus. Maintenant les enfants restés calme jusqu'à la fin car nous pouvons toujours annuler … Bien. Nous resterons là bas pendant 8 jours mais nous serons absent 10 jour car il faut nous rendre à Paris de manière moldue. Oui nous avons décidés que ce voyage se fera sans magie. Bref passer ce point il ne me reste plus qu'à vous donner la répartition des chambres, que nous avons au préalable faite pour améliorer les relations :**

**Chambre n° 1 : Neville Londubat**

**Theodore Nott**

**Cédric Digorry**

**Ginny Weasley**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chambre n°221 : Fred Conagan**

**Pansy Parkinson**

**Hermione Granger**

**Luna Lovegood**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Et la dernière chambre :**

**Chambre n°285 : Harry Potter**

**Blaise Zabinni**

**Ron Weasley**

**Draco Malefoy**

**Le départ sera prévu dans deux jour et nous partirons à 4h30 du matin donc ne soyer pas en retard !**

**C'est ainsi que le Directeur finit son discours et que les élèves purent commencés leurs petits déjeuners. Tous ? Non, un petit serpentard blond était immobile et ne semblait plus connecté à la réalité.**

**Draco ? Houhou ! Tu m'entends ?**

**HEIN**** ?**

**Draco t'es sur que ça va ?**

**Blaise on part a Disney Land! ****On va êtres dans la même chambre que lui ! Je vais enfin pouvoir essayé de m'excuser de ces dernières années et essayé de devenir son ami ! Alors comment veux tu que ça n'ailles pas ?**

**Je me disais aussi. Tu lui avoueras aussi tes sentiments par la même occasion. Ce serait pas mal.**

**Mais ne t'es pas bien ! Si je fais ça il me détestera encore plus. La partie de cette discussion est clause !**

**Pour le moment princesse !**

**Bref ! **

**Umph**

**Au fait le directeur à bien dit qu'ont devait se rendre là bas de manière moldue ?**

**Oui, pourquoi ?**

**Ça veut dire qu'ont y va comment ?**

**Moi je ne sais pas mais après on ira demander a Ron et Harry.**

**Euh …**

**Et hors de question que tu te défiles princesse !**

**Pff ! ****OK**** …**

**Je préfère ça.**

**C'est ainsi qu'après s'être dépêcher de finir le petit déjeuner, et étant dimanche donc pas de cours, Draco, Blaise, Ron, et Harry se retrouvèrent dans le parc, assit sous un arbre :**

**Donc pourquoi nous avoir demandés de venir en urgence ?**

**Merci de le demandé Harry, bien que le fait d'urgence soit peut être un peu exagéré …**

**Bref Draco a une question à te poser !**

**Blaise espèce d'enfoiré !**

**Et c'est quoi cette question ?**

**Euh…Et ben …En fait …**

**Bon tu compte le dire aujourd'hui ou pas ?!**

**Oh c'est bon ! …En fait je me demandais si tu savais comment on allait se rendre à Paris …**

**Pourquoi moi je le saurais ?**

**Bin le directeur a dit que c'étau moldue donc je me suis dit que tu saurais …**

**Je pense qu'on va s'y rendre en bus. **

**En quoi ?**

**En bus. C'est ce qu'ont a pris l'autre jour Ron.**

**Ouais je m'en souviens.**

**Vous n'en avez jamais pris**

**Non…**

**Et toi Blaise**

**Euh pas que je m'en souvienne.**

**Bah ce n'est pas grave !**

**Au fait on sera dans la même chambre c'est cool non ?**

**Ouais on fera connaissance comme ça.**

**Tu veux faire connaissance avec mo...nous ?!**

**Bin oui. Si Ron vous trouve sympa c'est que vous devez être cool donc j'aimerais qu'ont deviennent potes ! Ça vous tentent ou pas **

**Si j'avais su qu'un jour tu nous demanderais ça ! Pour moi ça marche ! **

**Et toi Draco ?**

…

**Draco !**

…

**Bon je vais prendre ça pour un non…**

**Non Harry ce n'est pas ça mais je crois qu'il est en bug !**

**En bug ?**

**Ouais ça lui arrive de temps en temps …**

**J'ai une idée !**

**Ron se penchât à l'oreille du serpentard et lui chuchota :**

**Harry va finir par partir si tu ne lui réponds pas. Ce serait dommage …**

**Quoi !**

**Ça y est t'es réveillé ?**

**Blaise je t'emmerde ! Et oui. Je veux bien qu'ont devienne ami…**

**Tout en disant la dernière phrase Draco prit une très jolie couleur rouge pale**

**Bon si tout ceci est réglé, ça vous dis d'aller préparer nos bagages car on part dans 2 jour je vous signale.**

**Ouais faut qu'on se dépêche Ron !**

**Au fait c'est cool on est dans le même bus !**

**Ouais c'est trop génial ! Mais là faut y allez !**

**Bon bin salut.**

**A demain Draco, Blaise !**

**A plus Harry, Ron!**

**A suivre …**

33333333333333333

Harry : Le rouge te va bien Draco.

Draco : Mer..Merci …

Lilou : Bon laissons nos deux tourtereaux tranquilles …

Blaise : Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

**Le départ était prévu pour le lendemain et Blaise et Ron avaient décidés de se retrouvés tout les quatre une nouvelle fois dans le parc **

**Bon Ron, pourquoi tenais tu absolument a ce que je vienne dans le parc ?**

**Blaise m'as dit qu'il avait un problème avec Draco et qu'il aurait besoin de mains d'œuvre. **

**Draco va bien ?**

**Mais oui Harry … T'inquiètes !**

**Ah Ron, Harry ! Vous êtes là !**

**Salut Blaise !**

**Salut !**

**Hello les gars.**

**Salut Draco !**

**Ça va ? T'es malade ?**

**Euh…Pourquoi tu t'inquiète comme ça ?**

**Blaise as dit à Ron que t'avais un problème !**

**Blaise !**

**Non j'ai dit à Ron que j'avais un problème avec toi.**

**Et d'ailleurs c'est quoi ?**

**C'est grave**

**Oui, pour moi !**

**Mais arrête Blaise !**

**Bon vous nous dites ou pas ?!**

**Et bien, voyez vous, je pars souvent en voyages avec Draco et c'est toujours le même problème. Que ce soit pour le «Poudlard express » ou pour des vacances. Sa valise fait 2m et 5 tonnes. Et ne pouvant pas la porter très longtemps, c'est toujours moi qui finis par la porter ! Donc pourriez vous, s'il vous plait venir m'aidez à refaire sa valise ? Je vous en supplie ! Sauvez mon pauvre dos !**

**Là Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire. Il faut avouez que Blaise Zabinni a genoux dans le parc à les supplier était hilarant**

**C'est bon je m'en charge !**

**T'es sur Harry ?**

**T'inquiète Blaise ! Harry est un pro' !**

**C'est sur vu que c'est encore moi qui est fait ton sac. Et qui vais encore finir par le porter !**

**Et moi personne ne me demande mon avis ?**

**Draco une fois qu'il aura fini tu seras aussi content que mon dos ! Et il faut que tu commence à apprendre à t'organiser !**

**Grrr ! D'accord …**

**Bon on y va Draco ?**

**Mouais …**

**On vient avec vous, comme ça je pourrais enfin faire une sieste !**

**Ron tu ne vas pas squatter le lit de mon meilleur pote sans moi tout de même ?!**

**Mais non Blaise Je laisserais une place tant que tu m'empêche pas de dormir !**

**Bon alors go !**

**Et ils partirent ainsi en direction des cachots avec un Draco pestant sur les maniaques et les squatteurs de lit. Arrivé devant le tableau qui gardait sa chambre, Draco donna le mot de passe :**

**The lost futures.**

**Tiens toi aussi t'es un fan ! Harry m'as trainé de force au concert ! T'y étais ?**

**Oui avec Blaise …**

**Ron ?**

**Oui Blaise.**

**On pourrait éviter de parler de ça, s'il te plait ? **

**Pourquoi ?**

**S'il te plait, pour Draco …**

**Quand il se retourna il pu voir un Draco tout triste avec dans le regard de la douleur et de la tristesse mais aussi de la déception. Mais se n'était pas le seul à l'avoir vu ! Harry observait le blond avec un air malheureux ce qui n'échappa a Blaise. Pour Briser le silence gênant, Ron repris la parole :**

**-Bon ce n'est pas tout mais si on allait faire se sac !**

**-Ron a raison ! Rentrés !**

**-Avec joie !**

**- Merci.**

**- Draco c'est moi ou ta chambre est enfin rangée ?**

**- Blaise t'es vraiment soulent avec ta maniaquerie. Le seul endroit où c'est vraiment le bordel c'est mon armoire !**

**- Bon ! Au lieu de vous engueuler si on allait faire cette sieste pendant qu'Harry et Draco s'occupe du sac.**

**- Ouai on vous laisse**

**Et ils prirent la porte de la chambre à coucher laissant les deux ex « Némésis » seuls :**

**Draco ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir gâché ton concert … Mais tu étais tellement beau entrain de danser, tu avais l'air tellement heureux … Je n'ai pas pu résister … Je me suis enfui car j'avais peur de ta réaction …Tu veux bien me pardonner ?**

**Oui je veux bien …**

**Donc toujours amis ?**

**Toujours !**

**En ce moment Draco ne pouvait être plus heureux :**

**1°) Harry ne s'était pas tromper de personne lors du concert.**

**2°) Il le trouvait beau **

**Et 3°) Il avait peut être une chance que ses sentiments soit réciproques**

**Bon on s'y met ! Montre moi voir ta valise, je suis sur que Blaise à exagérer … Ou pas en faite !**

**Draco venait de sortir une valise qui lui arrivait au cou et devait au minimum faire 1m55 … **

**Bon d'accord … Ça va prendre un peu plus de temps que prévus …**

**Désolé … Je te fait perdre ton temps **

**De quoi ? Mais non ! T'inquiète ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir t'aider ! Bon pour commencer on va tout vider ! Tu peux lancer un sort de rangement Draco, s'il te plait ?**

**Oui, bien sur ! ****«Praeclusio »**** !**

**A la suite du sort, tout les affaires du blond sortir de la valise en flottant et reprirent leurs places initiales.**

**- Et maintenant ?**

**- Maintenant, nous allons choisir des vêtements dans ton armoire, mais seulement ceux dont tu as besoin. On part 10 jours donc ça fait :**

**-10 T-shirts**

**-5 Pulls**

**-10 caleçons**

**-10 Paires de chaussettes**

**-6 Jeans**

**-3 Paires de chaussures**

**-Une Trousse de toilette**

**-10 Gants de toilettes**

**Je pense que c'est bon, tu peux rajouter des trucs comme un appareil photo si tu veux.**

**Un quoi ?**

**Un appareil photo. Tu sais ce que c'est ?**

**Non…**

**Ne t'en fait pas je te montrerais ! Par contre Draco, je peux te poser une question ?**

**Oui … Enfin je crois … **

**On est amis ?**

**O...oui ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on le soit ?**

**En disant ça, Harry vit Draco avec les larmes aux yeux, s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras et de séché ses larmes**

**Bien sur que si Draco … Je suis très heureux qu'ont soient amis … Je voulais te demander pourquoi tu es devenu si émotif … **

** n'y arrive plus …**

**A quoi faire ?**

**A porter un masque … Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de froid et d'arrogant ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant ! Je ne veux pas l'être ! Moi je veux avoir des amis, être joyeux, pouvoir sourire devant tout le monde et pas uniquement devant Blaise ! Je veux juste être libre …**

**Pendant sa tirade, le blond s'était accroché au T-shirt du brun et s'était mis à sangloter un peu plus.**

**J'ai peur Harry … J'ai peur de Voldemort, de mon père, de...de...**

**De quoi Draco ?**

**De te voir mour….rir…**

**En entendant ça, Harry ne put s'empêcher de serrer le blond un peu plus fort dans son étreinte.**

**-Draco…Je ne mourrais pas … Je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! Je te débarrasserais de tes peurs ! Je te le promets …**

**-C'.. ..Vrai ? ..Promit ?**

**- Je te le jure !**

**- Merci…**

**Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi jusqu'à ce que Harry remarque que Draco c'était endormit . Il le posa ensuite délicatement sur le canapé et le recouvra a l'aide d'une couverture qu'il prit sur un fauteuil . Après il alla dans la chambre du blond et put remarquer que Blaise et Ron ne dormaient plus :**

**Ça y est ? Vous avez finis vos siestes ?**

**Ouais ! Et toi Harry ? Il est où Draco ?**

**Il s'est endormit , alors je l'ai posé sur le canapé .**

**T'as bien fait , il n'a pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit .**

**Pourquoi ça , Blaise ?**

**Harry calme toi !**

**Harry , Ron a raison . Si Draco n'as pas beaucoup dormit c'est parce qu'il était tellement excité d'allé a Disney Land . Rien de bien grave . Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?**

**Il m'a raconté pour son masque et ses peurs … Si il s'est endormis c'est parce qu'il était épuisé d'avoir pleuré !**

**Je comprends mieux .**

**Que comptes-tu faire Harry ?**

**Tu oses me demander Ron ?**

**Bah j'ai quelques idées .**

**Pour commencer Draco viendra passé ses vacances à Square Grimault , ensuite je vais détruire Voldemort et foutre la raclée de sa vie a son père ! Blaise je suppose que toi non plus ce n'est pas cool avec t'as famille ?**

**Ouais…**

**Donc idem pour toi !**

**Quoi ?**

**Tu viens aussi ! Hors de question que vous retourniez cher des gens qui peuvent vous tuez à tout moment !**

**C'est…vrai ?**

**Draco ?!**

**Draco qui c'était réveillé avait entendu le discours d'Harry et ne put s'empêcher d'espérer !**

**C'est vrai ? Je ne retournerais plus… là bas ?**

**Plus jamais Draco ! Je vous protégerais , toi , Blaise , et Ron ! tu ne souffriras plus et tu seras libre !**

…**merci…**

**Oui merci Harry !**

**Bon bin mec on pensait à la même chose !**

**Que veux-tu Ron ? On est les meilleurs !**

**Ouais**

**Ça va la tête ?**

**Et les chevilles ?**

**Ils se regardèrent tout les quatre et explosèrent de rire !**

**Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais c'est quelle heure ?**

**Oh ****** ! C'est 20h !**

**Le diner a commencé depuis 30 min !**

**Faut qu'on se grouille **

**Ils se relevèrent en vitesse et se dirigèrent vers la porte sauf Draco qui, lui était resté assis devant son lit.**

**Draco qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**Je n'ai pas très faim … Je vais rester là.**

**C'est hors de question ! Tu dois manger ! Tu le sais !**

**Mais Blaise …**

**Y a pas de mais Blaise a raison !**

**Harry …**

**On ne va quand même pas sautés un repas ?**

**Ron !**

**J'ai une idée !**

**Pour le faire mangé ? **

**Ouaip ! Mon cerveau Potterien a décidé de fonctionné ! Une fois n'est pas coutume … Draco ça te dérange si on reste avec toi ? **

**Euh … Non. Mais vous devez manger vous.**

**Oui je sais c'est pour ça qu'on va manger ici !**

**Quoi ?!**

**Bin oui ! Si Draco n'as pas envie de manger, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'as pas faim mais parce qu'il n'as pas envie de ce rendre dans la « Grande Salle ». C'est ça, Draco ?**

…**oui…**

**Tu ne veux pas aller là bas ?**

**Je suis désolé Blaise mais je ne veux pas les voir …**

**T'inquiète je comprends.**

**De quoi vous parlez ?**

**Draco en marre d'être surveiller par Crabbe et Goylle qui rapporte tout a son père. Et quand celui-ci apprend que Draco n'est pas un parfait Malefoy, il vient et lui lance un « iniuriam » !**

**C'est une blague ? Un « iniuriam » fait tellement souffrir que certaine personne en deviennent folles ! Depuis quand tu subis ça Draco ?**

…

**Harry calme toi !**

**Non, Ron je ne me calmerais pas ! **

**Harry…tu fais peur…**

**En se rendant compte qu'il effrayait le petit blond, il se calma immédiatement, car sa magie se rependait dans l'air rendant l'atmosphère effrayante, et vint prendre Draco dans ses bras et celui-ci vint nicher sa tête dans le cou du brun.**

**Je suis désolé de m'être emporté, Draco. **

**Ce n'est pas grave … **

**Tu veux bien répondre à ma question s'il te plait ?**

**O..oui … Ça fait depuis mes cinq ans …**

**Ron…**

**Oui Harry ?**

**Tu me couvrirais si je ne venais pas au voyage ?**

**Bien sur mon pote ! Mais tu sais que se que tu vas faire va t'amener des emmerdes ?**

**Une de plus ou une de moins !**

**DE QUOI**** ?!**

**Qu'est ce qu'il y a Draco ?**

**Tu..tu…**

**Mais il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase qu'il éclata en sanglots. Ça lui faisait tellement plaisir de partir en voyage avec Harry …**

**Blaise pourquoi il pleure ?**

**Il voulait vraiment partir en voyage avec toi … C'était son cadeau d'anniversaire.**

**C'est cette semaine ? **

**Oui.**

**Draco ?**

…

**Tu ne veux pas que je parte ?**

**Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit**

**Alors je resterais avec toi ! J'irais dire deux mots à ton père à notre retour.**

**Tu vas aller affronter Malefoy señor ?**

**Et encore, il serai capable de pire …**

**T..tu ferais ça …pour moi ?**

**Draco je te l'ai déjà dit mais je te fais la promesse devant témoin :**

**Moi, Harry James Potter, jure solennellement devant Ron Billius Weasley pour témoin, que t'en que je serais en vie, personne. Et je dis bien personne ! Ne fera de mal à Draco Lucius Malefoy et à Blaise Alexander Zabinni .**

**Ça c'est de la promesse !**

**Je te remercie .**

**Tu ne nous abandonnera jamais ?**

**Jamais, Draco.**

**Bon et si on mangeait ?**

**Ron t'es un vrai estomac sur pattes !**

**Je sais c'est pour ça que je suis ton meilleur pote !**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Bin comme ça il peut me refiler ses assiettes !**

**Et c'était repartis a rigoler avec Draco toujours sur les genoux d'Harry .**

**-Draco ?**

**Tu peux te lever s'il te plait ? Je suis très bien comme ça mais il faut que je prévienne Dobby de nous emmené à manger .**

**- Ok …**

**Draco était à la fois déçu et a la fois heureux car il avait dû s'enlever de l'étreinte d'Harry mais celui-ci lui avait confié qu'il était très bien quand Draco était dans ses bras ! C'est donc avec le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il regarda Harry commandé a l'elfe se que tous voulais manger et se fut a son tour de commandé :**

**Draco ? Tu veux quoi ?**

**Des Poissons Pannés !**

**Sérieusement ?**

**Bin quoi ?**

**Je ne te voyais pas mangé ça !**

**Bin t'as tord car il est capable d'en engouffré 7 boittes de vingt**

**Non ? **

**Je te promet !**

**Maieuh c'est mon plat préféré !**

**Bon bin alors beaucoup de poissons pannés pour Draco, une montagne de pattes a la carbonnara pour Ron, un hamburger frittes pour Blaise, pour moi une pizza savoyarde et en dessert un fondant au chocolat s'il te plait Dobby.**

**Bien monsieur Potter ! « Pop »**

**T'as la côte !**

**Non c'est juste que je l'ai sauvé donc maintenant il m'apporte a manger quand je veux. C'est sympa de sa part !**

**« Pop » Maitre Potter est servis !**

**Merci Dobby**

**De rien monsieur ! « Pop »**

**A TABLE !**

**Du calme Ron ! Tu vas finir par passer pour une morfale …**

**Ne t'en fais pas c'est déjà fait !**

**Blaiche, Dracho ! Je vous emmerdeche !**

**Dit le mec qui a la bouche plus que pleine !**

**Oh ch'est bon charry !**

**Ron on ne parle pas la bouche pleine !**

**Bon on ferait mieux de manger avant qu'il engouffre nos parts**

**T'as raison Blaise. Bon appétit !**

**Et nos trois compères rejoignirent le rouquin qui dévorait son repas à même le sol adossé au pied du lit de Draco. Une fois leur repas finit, Draco étonna tout le monde avec une proposition tout du moins étonnante :**

**Ça vous tente un film ?**

**Toi Draco Malefoy tu a la télé ?**

**Et oui Harry !**

**J'adore vraiment ta chambre !**

**Merci Ron.**

**Bon on se le regarde ce film ?**

**Tout de suite !**

**Ils décidèrent de regarder le seigneur des anneaux et s'installèrent confortablement : Draco se retrouva il ne sait pas trop comment dans les bras de Harry sur son lit, tandis que Blaise et Ron étaient assis au pied du lit mais assez proche pour que leurs épaules se touchent. A la fin du film, Harry se releva :**

**Bon cette fois il faut qu'on y aille parce que si Rusard nous chopent on est morts !**

**Oh …**

**Ça va ?**

**Je suis un peu déçu que la soirée se termine …**

**On en fera d'autre mais pour ça il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse chopper. Et Merde …**

**Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**Regarde.**

**Blaise et Ron s'étaient endormis l'un sur l'autre.**

**Harry ?**

**Oui ?**

**Si…si tu veux tu peux dormir ici avec Ron ? Enfin si tu veux !si ça ne te dérange pas !**

**C'est une très bonne idée !**

**Tu veux qu'on regarde le deux ?**

**Oui.**

**Et Draco fut entrainer a sa place c'est-à-dire dans les bras du brun et c'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit au milieu du deuxième film. En s'en apercevant Harry arrêta le film et remonta la couverture sur eux :**

**Bonne nuit Draco…**

333333333333333333333

Lilou : Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?

Zoro : Tu ne vas jamais me croire, mais je me suis perdu …

Lilou : La chambre de Sanji c'est à l'étage, la troisième porte.

Draco : C'est de ta faute aussi ! Pourquoi avoir construit une maison aussi grande ?

Lilou : Parce qu'on est beaucoup beaucoup, et qu'il faut de la place pour tout le monde ! D'ailleurs vous direz à Natsu et Grey que c'est leur tour de faire la vaisselle.

Harry : Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

**Le lendemain matin, quand le réveil de Draco sonna, bien que peux envieux de quitter les bras protecteur du survivant et d'enlever sa tête du torse du brun, le blond se leva quand même et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà 3h50. Il s'empressa donc d'aller réveillé Harry :**

**Harry … **

**Zzz…**

**Harry réveille toi…**

**Umph…Zzz…**

**Debout …**

**Umph … Ouaaah… Draco ?**

**Oui c'est moi …**

**Salut … Bien dormis ?**

**Oui mais il faut qu'on se dépêche … C'est déjà 4h.**

**Ils se dépêchèrent de réveillé les deux autres et se changèrent dans la salle de bain de Draco. Une fois changé, Nos quatre amis prirent leurs valises et sortir de la chambre. Blaise et Harry n'avaient aucuns soucis à porter leurs valises mais Ron et Draco peinait derrière eux. Soudain Harry et Blaise s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers Draco et Ron :**

**Aller c'est bon ! **

**On Arrête vos souffrances !**

**Et ils prirent les valises des deux plus petit car Ron ne mesurait lui que 1m68.**

**Merci les gars !**

**De rien Ron !**

**Merci beaucoup !**

**Ça devient une habitude Draco …**

**Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller devant la « Grande Salle » mais Harry leur dit qu'un petit déjeuner serait prévu à 8h donc ils partirent directement vers le bus .Arrivé dans la cour Draco commença doucement à stresser et se rapprocha inconsciemment de Harry qui ne s'en aperçut pas. Arrivé au bus Blaise et Harry chargèrent les bagages dans les soutes et ensuite ils montèrent dans le bus Blaise se mit coté de Ron et Harry prit place dans le siège juste devant eux, coté fenêtre. Quand Draco s'aperçut qu'il ne serait pas à coté de Blaise il regarda celui-ci d'un regard paniqué :**

**Draco calme toi. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que tu sois à coté d'Harry car il à déjà prit le bus plein de fois.**

**Le blond hocha la tête mais même quand il s'assit a coté du brun ses tremblement ne s'arrêtèrent pas et empirèrent.**

**Blaise qu'est ce qu'il à ?**

**Prend le dans tes Bras Harry et rassure le ! Il fait une crise d'angoisse !**

**Alex…A..Lex ! **

**Je vais le chercher Draco !**

**Blaise se dépêchas de sortir du bus et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux. C'était lui qui devait réconforter le petit blond et pas cet Alex ! Cependant il s'occupa de Draco, l'enroulant dans une couverture et lui caressant doucement le dos et les cheveux pendant que Ron éloignait les curieux .Mais quand Blaise revint avec quelque chose sous son pull, il se demanda se que c'était. Soudain à l'abri des regards il sortit un petit lion en peluche et le mit dans les mains de Draco. Aussitôt les larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler et les tremblements diminuèrent. Harry en ayant plus que marre d'être observé et se disant que c'était mieux pour Draco, lança un sort sans baguette :**

**« Intimis » **

**Harry tu ne dois pas faire de magie !**

**Comment t'as fait tu n'as pas de baguette !**

**Blaise, Harry sait lancer n'importe quel sort sans baguette **

**Oui bon on s'en tape l'important c'est que Draco aille mieux !**

**Draco avait arrêté de trembler mais ne voulait pas se détacher du brun car il ne tenait pas à perdre la sensation de protection que les bras de Harry lui donnait.**

**Draco … Ça va mieux ? **

**Oui … **

**En entendant cette réponse Harry commença à desserrer son étreint mais le blond se remis à trembler et hurla :**

**Non !**

**Draco !?**

**Ne me laisse pas …**

**Tu veux rester dans mes bras ?**

**O...Oui … Je me sens en sécurité comme ça …**

**Bon … Bin d'accord mais par contre les autres vont nous voir ça ne te dérange pas ? Il faut que j'enlève le sort avant qu'un prof ne monte.**

**Non si ça ne te gène pas …**

**Alors c'est d'accord ! ****« reciperentur »**

**Alors aux yeux de tous, apparut comme de nulle part, un petit blond encore un peu apeuré dans les bras d'un grand brun.**

**Draco ça va mieux ?**

**O…Oui Blaise …**

**Respire bien et calme-toi.**

**Je te protège Draco, n'ai pas peur …**

**A..alors reste … près de..m..moi … Je t'en supplie …**

**Je reste là ne t'inquiète pas !**

**Après ses paroles apaisantes Draco s'endormit dans les bras d'Harry pendant que celui-ci tourna la tête vers blaise lui signifiant qu'il voulait des explications :**

**Bon je suppose que je dois t'expliquer maintenant ?**

**Se serais cool Blaise en effet !**

**Ouais moi aussi je voudrais comprendre !**

**Depuis que nous sommes arrivés a Poudlard Draco et moi, Draco s'est mis à être très émotif en privé, puis le jour où il a sut pour le retour de vous-savez-qui, il a commencé ses crises d'angoisse et maintenant à chaque fois qu'il commence à avoir peur elles arrivent … Mais jamais elles ne se sont terminées aussi vite ! D'habitude il commence à trembler puis à pleurer, je lui donne sa peluche et il se calme au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes mais là en cinq minutes c'était fini ! T'es fort Harry ! Très fort.**

**La prochaine fois qu'il en fait une je serais là ne t'en fais pas !**

**333333333333333333333**

**Harry tu ferais peut être mieux de le réveillé les profs vont monter pour nous compter et Dumbledore va nous faire son discourt !**

**T'es sur Ron ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le réveillé …**

**Harry, Ron a raison ! Tu ferais mieux de le réveillé car sinon les profs vont dire que c'est de l'irrespect et Draco t'en voudras car il n'aura pas put savoir le programme du voyage.**

**Bon Ok !**

**Il se pencha sur Draco et lui chuchota à l'oreille :**

**Draco…Réveille toi…**

**Umph…**

**Rogue vas commencer à dire le programme du voyage.**

**Ok…**

**Si tu veux tu peux rester comme ça mais ouvre au moins les yeux sinon tu vas te faire démonter.**

**Draco ouvrit les yeux et un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage et oublia complètement l'endroit où il était. Harry lui proposait de rester dans ses bras et s'inquiétait de son sort ! Il se lova un peu plus contre le torse du brun. Au même moment Dumbledore finissait son discourt sur les bien fait de ce voyage sur les relations inter-maisons et Rogue le remplaça :**

**Bon les accompagnateurs seront : Sirius Black, Minerva Mcgonnagal, Moi-même, et Pomponna Pomfresh.**

**Nous arriverons au ferry qui doit nous conduire en France à 8h et nous serons en France à 9h30. Nous prendrons alors un petit déjeuner. Ensuite nous reprendrons le bus qui nous emmènera à Disney Land où nous arriverons vers 19h30. Arrivé là bas vous vous rendraient dans vos chambres respectives. Ensuite vous aurez quartier libre jusqu'à la veille de notre départ. **

**Merci Monsieur Rogue. Sur ce je vous souhaite un bon voyage les enfants !**

**MERCI MONSIEUR LE DIRECTEUR**** !**

**Une fois le directeur descendu, le bus démarra ! **

**Et Draco se remis à trembler doucement mais Harry le serra un peu plus fort et ça eu pour effet de calmer le petit blond terrorisé. **

**« -Draco, tu dois te calmer. Ce ne sont pas tes crises qui doivent te pourrir la vie. **

**Mais … je n'y arrive pas …**

**Je vais t'aider. Pour commencer calque ta respiration sur la mienne […] C'est bien. Maintenant, essaye d'imaginer que tu n'es plus dans le bus mais ailleurs. Rappelle toi un souvenir où tu étais bien … »**

**Draco n'eu pas à cherché longtemps pour trouver son plus beau souvenir : Quand il s'était réveillé ce matin dans les bras d'Harry**

3333333333333333333

Lilou : Qu'il est mignon le 'titi Draco !

Harry : Avoue que t'es adorable comme ça.

Draco : Harry je t'en supplie TAIS TOI !

Lilou : Oh ! Il est tout rouge !

Zoro : Vu que je suis toujours perdu, Reviews ?


End file.
